Forgotten Oath
by RukiaMoon
Summary: There is always another side to the war. Rated M for later chapters KandaXCrona couple
1. Chapter 1

**Well it's been a long while since I've posted anything but it's good to be back. First all thank you all that take the time to read this fan fiction. I plan to do more so I hope that you like. First off Allen is a female as well as Neah so if you dont like that I don't know what to tell you. Also this is a cross over so the Crona i use is a slightly different variation than in the anime/manga. Thank God the author of Soul Eater left Crona's gender mostly up to the viewer makes for interesting Cronas to read. Well hope you enjoy I'll try to upload at least everyday or every other day.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

" _Are you sure about this sister? Once the others find out that you in fact live this war will get for intense for you and that boy." A soft, calm voice came from behind her breaking her focus._

Crona smiled before turning around to see Road looking at her with a grin on her face. It was true that her plan wasn't exactly thought out nor fool proof. The very fact that the other Noah would be able to pick up her scent the minute she felt the barrier wasn't lost to her. After all death and chaos always brought the Noah to the surface and she was no exception to that rule.

" _I know that Road but I made a promise that I would protect him and end this war no matter the cost to me. Plus do you really think that Raven would let him kill me outright. It's the rest of the order I'm more worried about once they find out what and who I am" Crona said back not bothering to keep some of the venom out of her voice._

She never trusted the Black Order especially after living with the memories she inherited from Red and Neah. They were wolves in sheep clothing and unlike the Noah they pretended to act holy about their cause. Sighing she shook her head letting a pink cover her right eye as she gave a slight yawn. Her black dress still clung to her body like a child trying to get warm. Her feet remained bare probably raging silently due to the fact she hated wearing shoes.

Road could only shake her head at her sister before feeling a threatening stare stab her in the side. It didn't take long for Lenalee to materialize beside her then bowing to Crona. They had left the war years ago after Allen in pursuit of their love. The Noah wanted her to kill Lenalee and retrieve Allen but she refused then cut ties with the family. After fighting her way through akuma, her family and exorcists she made it to the order and claimed her woman. Of course the order didn't let them go without trying to rage a war but Lenalee kicking her brother Komui through a wall was enough of an distraction for them to escape.

" _You know the order wont just let you come in Crona-chan but I'm sure that you'll find a way anyway. I won't recommend using the gate to get into their base since you've never been yourself. Even with the memories of Allen it's hell to the mind to try and gate to a place you've ever been yourself or so I heard anyway" Lenalee gave a slight mischievous grin. The woman had become a breath taking sight and sometimes sadist devil since living with Road._

" _Are you three finished talking so we can leave. The more time we waste here to sooner the Noah begin another attack and that man might get stuck in the crossfire" whispered a voice inside of Crona's mind half threatening_

 _So demanding for the Heart_ Crona thought before turning to see a hooded figure come out of a black portal behind her. It didn't take her long to see the pale skin hidden behind a purple cloak to know who as beside her. If anyone had asked two years if she believed the Heart of all innocence had bitchy personality she wouldn't have believed it. Nor would she believe the heart would willingly let a Noah, the enemy of all humanity and hell even God himself, be its accommodator. Yet here was Raven, heart of all innocence, letting her do just that.

 _"Yes mom we are done. I'll ask again are you sure about this? That mommy-complex guard dog of yours is still after us you know along with both sides to this war. You might get scared an-_ "

The feeling of her breath leaving her body silenced the rest of Crona's sentence as she held her gut coughing. She had forgotten that the one thing you never do regrading Raven:talk about her being scared or her guard dog. _I can feel my gut screaming damn it did she have to land a solid punch…think a rib might be broken_ She thought cursing silently.

" _You'll need me after all 14_ _th_ _since that was the condition and terms of our agreement."_ Raven said back looking pleased with herself before opening another black portal _"We head for Rewind Town since that's where the number of akuma sightings have increased"_ was all Raven said before bolting through her portal leaving Crona to chase her down

* * *

 **Well Raven being the heart of all Innocence...didn't see that coming**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

" _Yuu stop staring at me like that I know you don't like the fact Nea choose me as her host but I'm alright. I'll protect her memory and she isn't all bad you Baka" Allen said softly giving a small smile while the gate stood open before her. It was only a matter of time before another exorcists would notice the lights and rush to stop her from leaving which would put her lover in turmoil._

 _Kanda bit his bottom lip before digging his nails into his palms feeling fresh, warm blood creep under his fingertips. His long, raven black hair was still tied in a simple ponytail that stopped at his back. He could hear the alarms still screaming throughout the order grounds letting them know that they were under attack. The only problem was it wasn't just some random akuma they were hit by. The Earl was still hell bent on having Allen leave the order and join the Noah family._

" _Why aren't you angry at her beanspourt…don't you realize that the whole order has marked you as a Noah now and are trying to capture you to kill or torture for information. Just because that Noah filth decided to make you her new host everything that you fought to protect is being turned against you. The order has that you are now the most dangerous threat…come back with me and we'll find way to stop her from taking over you" Kanda pleaded. He didn't want to have to kill another lover because of the order again._

 _Those silver eyes that once looked at him with such love and kindness where now replaced with despair and ruin. Allen simply smiled before mouthing the words I love you before walking towards him. Her pale skin began to turn the unholy color of dark gray, skin marked as one of the Noah family, as she stood in front of him still keeping her smile on her face._

 _It didn't take long for a warm pain to run up the right side of Kanda's body as he looked down to see her once dark red, leather like skinned right hand now in the shape of her activated innocence. He coughed up blood feeling her claw dig into his skin before taking some skin as she pulled it back to her mouth licking it._

 _Goodbye my love I must see this war to the bitter end and Neah isn't the villain the order or Noah make her out to be entered Allen's voice in his mind before the darkness overtook him._

* * *

 **Present**

 _Damn that memory again_ Kanda sighed rubbing his eyes noticing the chains on his arms and left leg. He figured the order would attempt to keep him restrained so he didn't cause them more problems.

His cell was small compared to most of the order's dungeon cells and he didn't have any CROW watchers to guard him. The concrete ground bit at his legs almost taunting him to comment on his discomfort. Barely any light made it to where he was making it hard to determine just how long he had been locked away. It was the orders way of saying that he couldn't be destroyed but they could still control his movements.

After the recent family attacks the order made new rules that exorcist had to work in groups of four on missions. It didn't matter if they were on a mission for recon, handling requests sent by everyday people or taking the fight to the Earl's minions. It was to ensure that they wouldn't lose anymore fighting power or create reckless fools like him. In his case being a rogue exorcist and one of the damned for falling in love with a Noah, he didn't care what they wanted from him. His only mission was to destroy the Noah family and end Allen's suffering once and for all. It was the only way that he could honor her memory as a exorcist in his mind.

Counting to three he rose to his feet feeling his body tingle from the sudden movements. The scent of flowers let him know that someone was coming to his cell door. Most exorcist were down right terrified of him so he could only guess that it was one of his team or damn Komui coming for information. _This is just not my bloody day now is it_ He thought before letting his body relax.

The last thing that he needed was to try and fight his way out of the cell. Aside from the fact that he was still bound in chains with talismans around mugen wouldn't activate for him no matter what he wished. It was one of the reasons that the CROWS weren't needed to play guard near his cell. In short he was as powerful as the finders in his current state which to him equaled death. _Well this is the second worst way to suffer…damn well lets hope its one of the idiots and not that cursed Link_ He thought bracing his body for whoever was coming.

* * *

 **I know its left on a cliffhanger but I promise this to make it up in chapter three. Wonder who is coming to get Kanda this time, Also why the hate for Link O.o I mean I don't like the guy but Kanda you is mean. Anyway hope you like the fanfic so far. Please review.**


End file.
